Crime Alley
Crime Alley, originally called Park Row was a historic landmark in the city of Gotham. The original "Park Row" became Crime Alley after the murder of Billionaire philanthropist playboy Bruce Wayne's parents Dr Thomas and Martha Wayne. On the date of October 10th 1939, Dr Thomas Wayne and his wife Martha decided to treat their eight year old son Bruce to a special viewing of the famed movie The Mark Of Zorro at the Monarch Theatre, hoping that Bruce would not be upset after Bruce didn't get what he wanted for christmas. Bruce wanted a cool robotic action figure, but Thomas gave him a nutcracker figurine that Thomas's grandfather gave him when he was young. Thomas and Martha hoped that Bruce would love the movie and forget about the nutcracker soldier. After the movie ended, Thomas asked if Bruce enjoyed the movie more that the nutcracker figurine, but Bruce didn't reply to his father. So after seeing the angry, disappointed look in Bruce's eyes, Thomas told Martha that he wanted to take a shortcut through Park Row in order to get to Alfred, the Wayne families loyal butler, who was waiting to take them back home to Wayne Manor. After leaving the theatre, the Waynes were held up by Joe Chill, an assoiciate of Carmine Falcone. Falcone and Thomas Wayne were business partners who helped Mayor Hamilton Hill run Gotham City. Falcone thought that Thomas Wayne was stealing from him and Mayor Hill, so he assigned Chill to murder Wayne and his family. So after Chill ambushed Wayne and his family in Park Row, he demanded that they hand over cash, jewelry, and do it quiclky. Thomas bravely told Chill" Leave my wife alone", but as Thomas approached Chill, Chill pulled out a gun from his pocket, and shot Thomas in the chest. Martha shouted"Thomas!!", but shot Martha also, leaving Bruce all alone. Chill ran away in fear, as Bruce stared Chill down in a fit of rememberance and anger. As Joe Chill escaped, Bruce kneeled down next to the body of his mother and father. After the murder of Thomas & Martha Wayne, The Gotham City Police Department showed up to gather information on the murder. After Police Commissioner James Gordon arrived, Gordon asked Bruce if he remembered anything or saw the murderer's face. Bruce said no. Alfred, Thomas Wayne's loyal butler arrived to take Bruce home. The next day, the Gotham City Globe Newspaper company typed up the words"''' Thomas Wayne Murdered!!" '''The citizens of Gotham City rode to Wayne Manor, to pay tribute to Thomas & Martha Wayne. Bruce held a proper funeral service for his parents in the parlor room in Wayne Manor. After the service, Thomas and Martha Wayne were laid to rest in the Old Gotham City Cemetery, right next to each other. Every year on the anniversary of their murder, Bruce would visit their gravestone and place two red roses on their grave. Sometimes, he would go and talk to their grave, as if he was talking to his parents. That is the story of Thomas & Martha Wayne and how Park Row was named Crime Alley. Category:Locations